


Incinto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Demenziale coppia [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Cosmo e Wanda avessero, come tutti i genitori, nascosto a Timmy il vero modo in cui è nato il suo 'fantafratellino'?Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Gravidanza





	Incinto

Incinto

 

Wanda socchiuse gli occhi sentendo dei gemiti. Si alzò seduta sul letto, i seni ignudi. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rosa, abbassando lo sguardo. Cosmo gemeva nel sonno, scalciando, il suo addome era rigonfio. Wanda lo baciò sulla guancia. Cosmo aprì gli occhi voltandosi verso di lei, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo verde.  
“Mi ero quasi dimenticata della tua gravidanza” ammise Wanda. Cosmo le sorrise.  
“Mi viene da vomitare” bofonchiò.   
“Dobbiamo trovare una scusa con Timmy. E’ ancora troppo piccolo per sapere come nascono i bambini, a maggior ragione i folletti. Bisogna fargli credere sia un suo desiderio” sussurrò Wanda. Cosmo si sporse oltre il letto vomitando a spruzzo una sostanza violacea.  
  
  
[110].

 


End file.
